Saving Alice
by Lightning Before Thunder
Summary: Alice Rogers is Steve's younger sister and Bucky's sweetheart. Together, the 3 were the best and friends, but that was before the war. After hearing of the loss of both Steve and Bucky, her mind snapped. She was taken to an asylum and locked away from the outside world, with no chance of escape.
1. Chapter 1

"Falling in love is easy. Falling in love with the same person repeatedly is extraordinary - Crystal Woods

 _"You're beautiful, doll." A giggles left her lips as she spun into his arms and kissed his stubble. She was much shorter than the man before her, and she loved it. She loved the feeling of his arms wrapping around hers tightly._

 _"You're such a charmer Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes." She stood on her tippy toes and kissed up his neck to meet his pouty lips._

 _"All the time, Miss Rogers." In the background, a scoff was heard from her brother. She turned and gave her brother Steve a dirty look._

 _"You two lovebirds done? Trying to listen to the game here." Another eye roll from her as she turned back to Bucky._

 _"He's just jealous doll." A wink from Bucky and another scoff from Steve._

 _"You'll meet the right dame sometime, Steve. It just hasn't happened yet." She pulled out of Bucky's arms and crossed the small apartment to stand beside her brother._

 _"Pauline said..." Her hand grabbed his and squeezed._

 _"Pauline Coreseth is a khaki whacky knucklehead who need her head reassessed." She heard a throaty chuckle from her soldier behind her, and gave him a quick look to shut his trap._

 _"She's right though, isn't she?" Her heart was breaking for her brother. What kind of heartless woman could be so rude to her wonderful brother?_

 _"If she can't see what a wonderful and kind hearted man that you are Steve, then she get herself locked into a nutter." She crossed her arms and stood back._

 _Her brother coughed a few times and then shook his head. He was sick a lot as a child and it made him short and thin, but he was a handsome man, and he deserved a good woman._

 _"Bucky'll be leaving soon. Should spend time dancing with him instead of me." Her blue eyes, that almost exactly matched her brothers, narrowed._

 _"Bucky isn't leaving yet. He hasn't gotten his orders. It could be weeks." Bucky leaving was a sensitive subject, for both Steve and herself._

 _"But it could be soon. Why don't you and Bucky go watch a film? Or take a stroll down to the parlour?" Was Steve trying to get rid of her?_

 _"Think Steve wants to be 'lone, dame. Let's go and give him some peace." She didn't want to leave. She was really worried about her brother and she wanted to be here for him. She had to be._

 _"Don't do anything stupid, punk." A smirk was on Bucky's handsome face, and directed to Steve._

 _"Take care of my sister, jerk." A rough hand grabbed hers and started to pull her along, away from her brother and towards the door to their apartment._

 _"Come on doll."_

"No! No! Let me go! Let me go! Don't touch me!" She started thrashing against the arms holding her, grabbing her. She thrashed and kicked, her eyes wild and her mouth spewing insults and swears.

"Get her strapped in! Now!" She fought against the nails digging into her arms. She fought against everything holding her here.

"No! Steve! Bucky! Let me go! They are dead! They're killed! Steve! Bucky!" She was shoved into a chair and straps were placed on her wrists.

Before they could lock her into place, she jumped up and lunged for an orderly. She bit into his shoulders and dug in, desperate to get free.

"Bitch bit me!" An arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her off, throwing her to the ground. She continued to scream and screech, even as a different orderly climbed on top of her and pushed her arms to the side of her head.

"Get the needle ready!" She screamed and thrashed with all her might. She didn't want this! She wanted Steve and Bucky!

"I want Steve! Bucky! I want Bucky!" She got on arm loose and raised it towards the orderly and struck him on the cheek.

"You stupid bitch!" A hand was raised to hit her and she flinched, preparing for pain and impact, but when she looked, the orderly was screaming and writhing on the ground in pain.

"She's doing it again!"

"Lock her up!" She sat up and looked around, still wild eyed. Where was Steve? Where was Bucky?

"Got her!" An ear pierocing scream left her lips as a needle was stabbed into her neck. The world started turning fuzzy and then went dark.

"Bitch is out."

"Call him. It's time."


	2. Chapter 2

_She stood beside her brother, only a few inches shorter, watching the fight take place in front of her. Two boys, trying to be men, fighting over a woman. She almost scoffed at the ridiculousness of it all. Why in the world they would fight over a dame was beyond her._

 _"Is a dame really worth that much to fight over? Especially someone like Beatrice." Her brother turned and looked over his shoulder, a frown on his face._

 _"Well its true! Beatrice is a mean and conniving woman. She picks on the little orphans that run through the streets. We were like them Steve." Neither her brother or herself could stand the various people that picked on the orphans around this area._

 _And they were orphans once, they should know what it's like. Their father fought in World War 1 and died and their mother was a war nurse who got sick and couldn't shake her fever._

 _"I hate bullies." Steve turned and brushed past his sister to walk away from the fight. Alice, quickly joined her brother in turning away from the fight._

 _"It's ridiculous. What dame would be worth fighting over?" She brushed her blonde hair past her ears and turned her gaze upwards, towards the sky, watching dark clouds form._

 _"The right dame is worth fighting for." She shrieked and jumped in surprise as a familiar voice spoke behind her._

 _"James Buchanan Barnes! You gave me such a fright!" She shoved her hand into his shoulder, barely moving him an inch._

 _"Didn't mean to scare ya, doll." She rolled her eyes when Bucky winked at her, but blushed nonetheless._

 _Ever since she and Steve had met Bucky early on in life, she felt a special connection to him. She had developed a crush on the older boy quite quickly, and it had never been extinguished._

 _"Ready to go, Stevie?" She pulled her coat tighter around her frame and chewed on her inner cheek._

 _Bucky was taking Steve to a dance hall hoping to find pretty dames, much to Alice's annoyance. The daft man in front of her had no idea she had feelings beyond friendship. And every time he went with a new dame, it stung._

 _"Buck, I think I just wanna go home." She knew Steve wasn't trying to get out of dancing just for her. Steve didn't like dancing, or rather he wasn't very good at it, and didn't like embarrassing himself._

 _"Doll, ya mind if I steal Steve for a night?" Her eyes met his brilliant blues and she felt herself melting. When he looked at her and smirked she felt like they were the only two people in the world._

 _"N-no. It's fine. Have fun." Bucky's smirk was replaced with a large smile and Alice had to reign in her emotions. The smile wasn't for her, and it didn't mean anything._

 _"Lets go, Stevie!" Alice waited until Bucky and Steve were out of sight, and then bit her bottom quivering lip._

 _She loved Bucky with every fibre of her being._

"Let me go! No! You killed them! You. Killed. Them!" Alice thrashed and pulled at her restraints until her wrists were bruised.

She screamed until her voice was hoarse and begged for Steve and Bucky. She just wanted to be with them. She wanted her brother and her lover.

"She's getting worse." She could hear them talking about her. They didn't care if she heard or not. They didn't give a damn about her. She was just some experiment they kept alive. They wanted her alive because they liked hearing her scream.

"Take her to the operating room. We're injecting her again." The _Dr._ stood outside the room with a picture window, watching her. Watching her lose hope. Watching her lose her mind. Just watching her.

"Alice! You need to calm down! This works better if you calm down!" Still she thrashed. She didn't want to be here anymore.

"Take the restraints off." She lay still for a moment until she heard the familiar _clicks._ Then, when she was free, she jumped on the orderly.

She dug her hands into his skin and scratched, ignoring his screams as electricity started flowing from her hands into his body.

"She's killing him!" The Dr. didnt move. She was watching him watching her. Even as she was killing the orderly beneath her, he didn't move. He simply smirked and crossed his arms.

"We can find another. Let her get her aggression out." She turned her head back to the orderly. He lay motionless beneath her, his eyes and mouth wide open.

"Well done Alice. Very nicely done!" When she heard clapping, she jumped off of the orderly and scrambled into the corner of the room.

She had killed someone. Someone died by her hands. She killed a man.

Horrified, she looked at the flesh of her palms. She had expected to find something marking her skin from the electricity but there was nothing.

This had never happened to her before. She was used to scratching and biting orderlies but she had never electroctured them and killed them. Ever.

"What did I do..? I killed someone..Steve? Bucky? No. Dead. They're dead. You killed them!" She stood and ran to the window and started banging on the glass with her fists.

"Bring her down to the operating room when she's calmed down more. We'll give her another round of injections and then test her powers again." The Dr. waved at her then left, leaving one single orderly behind the glass.

"Psychopathic bitch."

* * *

When Steve woke, he was confused. How the hell had 70 years passed in one moment? The last memory he had was saying goodbye to Peggy and telling her that he loved her. That was it. And then nothing. He thought that was it. He thought he was dead.

And then when he woke to an atmosphere from the 40's, he thought that maybe, just maybe, he had survived and was recovering. But they made a mistake. They played a reselling of a baseball game, one he had went to, and he knew something was wrong.

"Where am I? Where is my sister?" He knew something had to be wrong. Peggy wasn't here and neither was his sister.

Finally, when Steve had met Nick Fury, he clarified a few things. Yes, it was 70 years later, and yes it was still New York. Peggy was in her old age, his war buddies were most likely dead. And his sister...

Steve sighed and took a swig of whiskey from the glass in his hand. His poor sister had went missing a few days after Steve's death. She was never found and neither was a body.

Steve lost his best friend, the love of his life, and his sister. Everyone he knew and cared about was either dead, in old age, or missing. He had nobody in this strange world. He was alone.

* * *

The chapters will get longer after this. Hope you like it!

Thanks to the reviewer:

Mia

Thanks to the followers:

Mikky96

PuppyLover003

Tardis 11 Blue

jcvampirebat

jess toso1211

strangers in the night

vballrocks9

Thanks to the favouriters:

Mikky96

jess toso1211

strangers in the night


End file.
